Lucy McCallin
Lucy McCallin (b. 1983) was the mother of Annie and Samuel McCallin. She was also a black belt in karate. Background Lucy McCallin was born in 1983. She was the second-born in her family, as she had an older sister. Her parents later had a brother, and McCallin grew up with two siblings. At an unknown point in her childhood, she began studying karate. Her family moved for the first time in 1999, when she was sixteen years of age. In 2003 she left her family and got a house in Provo, where her former boyfriend happened to live. It wasn’t long before they were married. Lucy knew Charity Hirz, as they had attended the same high school. Mrs. McRae didn’t seem to like her any more than most of the kids, but eventually regretted teasing her for being so awkward and apologized to her. Although the two were on neutral terms, it is implied they would not become friends. In 2006, Lucy McRae gave birth to a daughter named Annie. In 2011, Lucy left on a trip with her husband, inadvertently giving Mykew Hadeline the opportunity to slaughter Annie in her home. In the fight that ensued, Annie slaughtered Hadeline and achieved mastery of the fabled lightning cuffs. Lucy learned what had happened when she returned home, but her reaction is unknown. Lucy also expressed her utter shock when Annie claimed to not want the lightning cuffs, requesting they be buried with Hadeline. Shortly afterwards, Lucy became pregnant again with a boy named Samuel McCallin, who was born in 2012. Lucy raised them both alongside her husband as they went to school and home again. Physical appearance Lucy McCallin was six feet tall, slender, and had short, brown hair. She was usually seen in long-sleeve shirts with collars, each of different colors for different days. She usually had a blank expression, which seemed to reflect on her daughter at times. Personality Lucy McCallin was a solemn woman who greatly cared for her children. She also enjoyed playing with Sam when he was a toddler and not yet old enough to go to school. As a member of the press, Lucy only published stories that she thought were important and needed to be known by the public. She was extremely opinionated and felt those who disagree with her are "depressingly limited", "shallow" and "close-minded". Every time a skeptic demands the evidences for her beliefs, she in turn asks them to prove them untrue themselves. According to Annie, her father was supportive of any anti-government action. Mrs McCallin fully supported Baby Intelligence and encouraged others to do so as well, until her daughter was kidnapped by NoHeads. Lucy cared about Annie so much that she was willing to hand the whole of the S.M.S.B. over to the NoHeads in exchange for her daughter. Abilities Lucy was adept at every chore in the house and was a black belt in karate. Appearances ''Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid In the morning before the last day of school, in 2015, Annie approached her mother and asked if she could attend the final school play after school. McRae authorized this, and Annie proceeded to school. Two days later, Annie showed Mrs. McRae a flier about C2 Camp, an outdoor summer camp that was fully supervised. Mrs. McRae and Annie took turns reading the flier. Afterwards, Annie informed her mother of her encounter with Savannah van Dukas, who had already told her about it. She also expressed that she worried Savannah may have other issues besides her blue ears. Mrs. McRae simply told her she should be nice. When Annie asked her where the camp was, she said it was a fifteen-minute drive. She also revealed that a bus picked her up in the morning. From there, Mrs. McRae authorized her attendance. A few mornings later, Annie and Mrs. McCallin saw the bus pulling up. As Lucy rose from where she was laying on the couch, Annie rushed toward the bus and met its driver, Charity Hirz. McCallin followed Annie out and was reunited with Charity, though neither revealed to Annie that they already knew each other. Charity proceeded to give McRae a sheet of paperwork to fill out, along with a clipboard and pen. After finishing, McRae gave Charity her things back, and as Annie rushed inside the bus, Charity promised McRae that Annie would be in good hands. McCallin headed inside, and as she went back to rest, she realized that Charity was a lot different that time, and believed she could be trusted with her (McCallin's) daughter. After lunch, McRae prepared ants-on-a-log and milk for Annie and Samuel. When the bus dropped Annie off in the afternoon, McRae was waiting at the door with her husband. Both of them were anxious to see how Annie's first day had gone. As the bus took off, Annie said it was OK. She also revealed that Cherical was their teacher, though she did like him. Mrs. McRae nodded, and Mr. McRae went inside. Annie walked in, and Mrs. McRae closed the door behind her. On the table, milk and ants-on-a-log were waiting for her. Annie sat down and began to eat, and was soon joined by her brother. But what she was really thinking about was the end-of-summer field trip. Savannah had said that Big Castle Park was fun, yet scary. In August, she was called on a business trip, and before leaving, she left a note for Annie. During Annie's enslavement at the t and I Factory, she did not fear that Annie was gone because she was still on the trip and thought she had come home long since. When Annie came home, she revealed to McRae what had happened and revealed whose side she was on. ''The Super Babies: Book I: Pride of the Super Babies During the Second NoHead War, Lucy continually printed articles in the newspaper, making her support of Baby Intelligence very clear. Lucy's public support of Baby Intelligence eventually got her in trouble with NoHeads, who kidnapped her daughter and held her hostage; Lucy intended to do whatever it took to get her back. When he was visited by Baby Intelligence, Baby Strength, and Force Baby later in the year, Lucy alerted NoHeads, hoping they would return Annie in exchange. While waiting for the Death Eaters' arrival, Lucy told the trio the whole of the prophecy. When they grew suspicious of her after realizing that Annie had not been home in some time, Lucy attempted to taser Baby Intelligence and his friends, but missed, hitting a triceratops horn and causing her house to collapse. Nolan Giles arrived with the three sons of Mr. Stupid NoHead, and the four of them briefly tortured Lucy, believing that she was trying to trick them about Baby Intelligence being at her home. After Hell Burnbottom sensed that there were others in the house, the NoHeads sent Lucy up the stairs. Force Baby rapidly played a Jedi mind trick on her, making her think their escape did not mean anything, and then blasted a hole through the floor to facilitate the trio's escape, engineering it so that the NoHeads saw that Baby Intelligence was indeed there, thus ensuring that neither Lucy nor Annie were punished for lying. After the trio's escape, Lucy was arrested and sent to Beta Prison. Her attempted betrayal was unknown, with the anti-Baby Intelligence issue of the newspaper buried under the debris of her home and never distributed. She was released after Hell Burnbottom’s defeat in May of 2020. Baby Intelligence, Baby Strength, and Force Baby preserved Lucy's reputation and never revealed the truth, as her attempted betrayal had been motivated solely by concern for her daughter. Later life Eventually, Annie McCallin left home and proceeded to college. On the morning before she left, Lucy McCallin prepared an unusually large and sumptuous breakfast, where she and Annie would have their final conversation. After this event, Annie left with two of her new friends, one of which was Savannah van Dukas. Dukas also waved to McCallin before leaving. Annie's mother did not take Annie's departure so well and began suffering empty-nest syndrome. However, she began to warm up to Samuel more, and her conditions improved. Although it is likely that Annie's mother died of old age, this is not confirmed. She lived to be at least forty-four years old. Possessions The McCallin House is a black-colored triangular house in a neighborhood located near a series of condominiums. It is the home of Lucy and her family. Lucy also owned a Triceratops horn that she claimed to be the horn of a unicorn. She proudly displayed it and accidentally blew it up, which resulted in her home being torn apart. Relationships Family Lucy was very close with her family members, especially her children, Annie and Samuel. She also had a close, but mostly unexplored, relationship with her husband, who she met in school. The two engaged in a romantic relationship that ended when they both moved to Provo for similar reasons. It wasn’t long before they were married. When her daughter was abducted by NoHeads in 2020 to force Lucy to stop opposing the organization in the newspaper, Lucy was beside herself. She was desperate to the point of ceasing her public support of Baby Intelligence and attempting to turn him and the entire S.M.S.B., Baby Strength, and Force Baby over to the NoHeads in exchange for Annie's safety. When she failed to do so, Lucy was arrested by Hell Burnbottom, Brute Gunray, Mean King, and Nolan Giles. Category:Fobbles Category:Characters Category:Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:1980s births Category:The Super Babies characters Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:D.I.T. characters